Yours Faithfully
'"Yours Faithfully" '''is a song by American singer Rebbie Jackson. A mid-tempo R&B jam written and produced by Eliot Kennedy and Pam Sheyne, it is the title track from her fourth album, Yours Faithfully, and it was released as its first single. Making a comeback to the music scene after 10 years, Jackson signed to her brother Michael's label MJJ Music, which released the album and the single at the beginning of 1998. Despite Jackson promoting the release in the USA and Europe, and receiving mostly favourable reviews, the single failed to have much success, peaking at #76 in the USA R&B charts, and #76 in the UK charts, this being Jackson's only chart entry in the UK. In the UK, the single was released as a two-part CD. The b-side was the original extended version of Jackson's 1984 hit "Centipede". Versions *Album Version - 4:33 *C&J Single Version - 4:06 *Stonebridge Mix - 3:45 *Candy Hill House Remix - 6:30 Music Video On January 30, 1998 the music video directed by Bille Woodruff for the song was filmed, which is Jackson's fourth and last videoclip. Charts Lyrics ''Miss you more than ever I will wait forever (I will wait) Until we are together Trust in yours faithfully (Hey) My love every time I hear our favorite song Tellin' me a house is not a home I learned that it's true Just being without you Now I know what love is all about And I know for certain, there's no doubt I guess you know how foolish hearts can be But baby, that's not me Miss you more than ever I will wait forever Until we are together Trust in yours faithfully No need to worry People are lonely Baby, I will be yours only Always yours faithfully (Hey) I know, even though the time's not on our side I believe the future will be bright 'Cause our love is enough To keep me lookin' up Wanna let you know that things are fine Not a moment you're not on my mind I'll be savin' all my love for you And that's the honest truth Miss you more than ever I will wait forever Until we are together Trust in yours faithfully No need to worry (No need to worry) People are lonely Baby, I will be yours only Always yours faithfully Hoo Now I know what love is all about And I know for certain, there's no doubt I guess you know how foolish hearts can be But baby, that's not me Miss you more than ever I will wait forever Until we are together Trust in yours faithfully No need to worry People are lonely Baby, I will be yours only Always yours faithfully Miss you more than ever (Ooh) I will wait forever Until we are together Trust in yours faithfully No need to worry (No need to worry) People are lonely Baby, I will be yours only Always yours faithfully Miss you more than ever I will wait forever Until we are together Trust in yours faithfully Category:Rebbie Jackson Category:Songs